The present invention relates to power tools and battery packs, and, more particularly, to a power tool having an angled battery connection port for a battery pack.
The battery connection port of a battery-operated power tool may be located on the power tool in a variety of positions. However, the battery connection port for a battery-operated power tool is often in a location that can create cumbersome operation for a user. For example, when the battery pack is connected to the power tool, the location of the battery pack may make it inconvenient for a user to both use the power tool and simultaneously assess the state of charge of the battery pack. In still other power tools, the user may find that the battery pack location creates an obstacle to proper handling of the power tool. Accordingly, when designing the location of a battery pack on a power tool, certain considerations should be taken into account, such as the size of the battery pack, the size and type of power tool, and the position of the user during operation (i.e., where the user holds the power tool and how the user holds the power tool during operation).